


Shadow of the Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is down in the dumps after Sam has thrown himself in the pit. He is ignoring Castiel and eventually Castiel has had enough. Dean realises he is slowly losing Castiel and himself and decides enough is enough.</p><p>**Edited on 04/04/15**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Shadow of the Day. **Edited

_And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you' - Linkin Park - Shadow of the Day_  
  
Castiel watched as his boyfriend deprived himself of everything he truly needed. He really didn't see why he still went over to Dean’s flat. Maybe it was in the hopes that Dean had come out if his hole of darkness. Since Sam had thrown himself into the pit to stop Lucifer, Dean had holed up in his apartment. He hadn't moved since he went back that day. He curled up in a ball and did nothing. Everyday Castiel would go in the hope that Dean had moved, and every day he would leave, with a gut feeling screaming at him, telling him to go back and stay with Dean. But he couldn't go back; he couldn't watch his boyfriend slowly kill himself. That's why, Castiel eventually had enough.   
"Dean?" Castiel said pain in his voice. Dean didn't acknowledge him.   
"Dean! Goddammit answer me!" Castiel shouted, starting to get annoyed. Dean did nothing.   
"Oh forget it. I can't stand to watch you slowly kill yourself, so call me if you decide you want to sort it out," Castiel shouted, slamming the door on his way out. Dean stood up and went to the window, he saw Castiel leave. A tear left Dean’s eye, but he just couldn't talk to anyone. No-one knew the pain he'd gone through in life: losing his mother, then his father. And then the only person, other than Castiel, that he's ever cared about throws himself into the pit, just to stop Lucifer. Dean could've sworn he saw Castiel turn around one last time. He was right. Castiel had turned around and seen Dean. At first Castiel did a double take thinking he was imagining it. But he wasn't, clear as day, he saw Dean stood at the window of his flat. Castiel shrugged and turned away, walking the long sad walk home. The pained look in his eyes made Dean realise he had very little chance of getting Castiel back, and whatever chance he did have was fading fast, so he decided enough was enough. He stripped himself as he walked into his bathroom before jumping into the shower. As soon as he got in, he felt the dirt of many weeks sat alone wash away. When he got out of the shower, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his smart black jeans, his favourite red button up shirt and his leather jacket. After spending about half an hour getting ready, he went over to his fridge. He opened it and was hit by the most vile smell almost instantly. He got a black bin bag and threw all the rotten food into it; he would get something when he went out. Grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, Dean walked out of his apartment. He threw the rotten food into a bin and walked over to his car. He slid in like usual and drove off, headed for the shop. On the way, he noticed Castiel walking on the path, looking really sad. So Dean pulled up next to him.   
"Hey, you look a bit sad. Need a lift?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up, and smiled at what he saw.   
"Dean!" Castiel almost shouted. Dean smiled, turning off the AC/DC cassette he had playing in the background. Castiel walked around and got into the passenger seat.   
"So what happened Dean? What changed?" Castiel asked, meaning everything that had happened that day.   
"The look in your eyes when you turned away: it pained me too much. And it hurt even more when I knew I had caused it, so I decided I was going to sort it out. And that started with having a shower and sorting myself out," Dean explained, sorrow lacing his voice. Dean started driving, before pulling up in the car park of a diner   
"and obviously taking you out, so we can talk a bit more," Dean smirked. Dean parked up, got out of the car and opened Castiel's door for him. They walked inside, the bell above the door dinged, probably alerting workers that someone had arrived. A waitress walked over to them, smiling seductively at Dea.   
"Table for two please," Dean said, completely oblivious to the fact that the waitress was undressing him with her eyes. She led them over to a table in the corner.   
"Anything you need? Tell me honey," she said walking away. She came back a minute later with menus. She winked at Dean before going back to the bar, Castiel could feel anger building up inside.   
"You know she's flirting with you," Castiel said, sounding slightly annoyed.   
"Yeah, and I don't care, I'm more bothered about how I am ever going to repay you for how I treated you," Dean said, taking Castiel's hand in his own.   
"Well you could come sit here and hug me, I feel like a hug, but other than that I am fine," Castiel suggested. Dean moved so he was sat next to Castiel and hugged him. The waitress came back at that moment and the smile fell from her face, but she plastered a fake one on while serving them.   
"What would ya like?" She asked, Castiel only just noticing her British accent.   
"Two double bacon cheese burgers, a soda, a milkshake and you to stop flirting, I'm in a relationship and very happy," Dean said, taking Castiel's hand.  
"Yeah whatever, and for your information, I don't like fags," the waitress said, her eyes flashing black as she walked back towards the counter. "Cas I think she might be a demon, I might have been hallucinating from lack of sleep, water, food and stuff but I swear her eyes flashed black," Dean said, sounding scared.  
"I saw it too Dean and I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating. Come on, let’s get out of here before she sees that you're Dean Winchester," Castiel said, well whispered. Dean stood up and Castiel followed. They left the diner. Just as they got in the car, the waitress came out, eyes completely black.   
"You will pay Dean Winchester," she shouted as they sped out of the diner, both men laughing loudly. Dean smiled to Castiel as they pulled up at the side of the road.   
"What you smiling at? I swear you're a Cheshire Cat at times," Castiel said.  
"I'm just happy, would you rather have me how I was less than 2 hours ago," Dean smirked.  
"No no no, I'm happy you're back, I just don't know how you can smile, I mean look at the pain and trauma your life is filled with," Castiel sighed, happily.  
"Well I realised that mourning it and being plain rude to you wasn't going to fix anything and that my life is still good, mainly because you’re in it," Dean commented, not bothering with how cheesy it sounded.   
"You know this is becoming a chick flick moment, and you hate them," Castiel laughed.   
"I know, and I don't care," Dean smiled. He pulled Castiel onto his lap and kissed him.   
"I am so so sorry," Dean cried, weakly.   
"Dean look at me, it's fine. I understand the pain you're going through, I just wished you would've let me talk with you," Castiel soothed. Dean smiled weakly,   
"Come on, we'll go to somewhere where there isn't any homophobic demon waitresses who flirt with me," Dean smiled,   
"Okay but can I go shower and change cos I stink," Castiel asked, smelling himself.   
"I don't care what you smell like, you're you," Dean said, then sniffed   
"Actually you do need a shower, when was your last one?" Dean joked.   
"Uhh when I knew you were happy" Castiel thought out loud.   
"Come on, we'll go back to yours," Dean said, moving Castiel, who had a fake angry look on his face, he looked like a five year old.   
"Not fair," Castiel said childishly.   
"Well it sure ain't sunny," Dean remarked. Castiel smiled sarcastically.   
"Haha no" He deadpanned.   
"I don't care or do I have to tickle you?" Dean threatened.   
"No no no let’s go" Castiel squealed out. Dean smirked, knowing he had won. Castiel smiled randomly.  
"What's got you so happy? Mr Smile," Dean asked.   
"I'm happy that I've got you back, and someday we will get Sam back, maybe not today but one day we will. And maybe then, we can finally live a normal life, or as normal as life can get for an ex-angel, a demon hunter and an ex-demon blood addict," Castiel answered, smiling.   
  
As hopeful as it sounded, it eventually happened. They got Sam out of the pit and the moved into the Men of Letters bunker for a few years before Dean and Castiel bought a 3 bedroom house and Sam moved in with them. And when Gabriel returned years later, after many years of being dead, he also moved in with them all.


End file.
